


Świeżość

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: Ich dwóch i dzieciaki [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Adopted Children, Drabble, Good Parent Derek Hale, M/M, Mpreg, Parent Derek, Parent Derek Hale, Wordcount: 100
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wścibscy sprzedawcy potrafią być denerwujący.</p><p>Tekst na temat nr 62 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Świeżość

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts).



Derek ufał, że dla produktów dobrej jakości faktycznie warto przeżyć wścibstwo obsługi.

— Tym razem zdecydowaliście się na surogatkę? — spytał sprzedawca, zauważając wydruk z USG w portfelu. — No tak, własne dziecko to jednak własne…

— One wszystkie są nasze, własne — uciął krótko.

— Ach, czyli pewnie problemy z adopcją? Czemu oni tak wszystko utrudniają, hm? Żeby uczciwa rodzina nie mogła sobie spokojnie adoptować…

Derek się mylił. Świeżość nie jest warta umniejszaniu jego dzieciom. I nawet, jeśli cała wataha tutaj kupowała, to on nie zamierzał wracać.

— Śpieszę się.

— Rozumiem. Proszę, tutaj reszta.

Ciekawe czy Zombie mógłby trochę pomóc, by te cudowne mandarynki trochę podgniły...


End file.
